The recent riots in Los Angeles provide a unique opportunity to assess the immediate impact of a severely traumatic event on psychosocial adjustment. The longstanding problems in this urban area combined with the recent riots make it possible to assess the impact of both chronic and acute exposure to violence on psychosocial functioning. Moreover, the violence in L. A. appears representative of the widespread problems present in urban areas across the country. RAPID grant funding is requested to apply a multivariate risk factor model to predict psychosocial adjustment of communities directly and indirectly affected by a widely publicized violent event. Further, given the prevalence of problems in urban areas nationwide, it is our hope that these findings can be generalized and have important implications for other areas across the country. Random digit dial (RDD) telephone survey methodology will be used to obtain an adult household probability sample. Four areas in California will be selected based on proximity to the riots. An initial brief screening will be conducted to verify sampling procedures and to determine respondents' proximity to the riots. Based on the initial screening, a total of 1,600 adults will complete a 30 minute comprehensive telephone interview to assess the full multivariate risk factor model. It is predicted that degree of exposure to the riots as well as chronic exposure to violence will be predictive of mental health problems and concerns including, increased fears of crime, restrictions in lifestyle related to these fears, and negative attitudes towards the criminal justice system. Finally, since tracking information is gathered on respondents, the requested RAPID grant funds constitute seed money for a potential longer term follow-up (one or two years).